


put me in the sin bin

by amethystspurplebutthole



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Force-Feeding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, tummy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystspurplebutthole/pseuds/amethystspurplebutthole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really bad gross feeding fics that I regrettably promised I would post on tumblr. Don't like it, please don't read. No really, don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {BLUSHES SO HARD IM TELEPORTED INTO THE NINTH LAYER OF HELL}

It was foolish of him, for Aro to think he could go so long without feeding with no thought of the consequences of such actions.

When he finally breaks, Caius is, of course, furious. “ _What the fuck were you thinking?!_ ” Is what he all but screams in his face, and everything is suddenly being put aside, nothing even coming close to the importance to Caius than making sure he is alright. Aro knows the anger is nothing but a front to hide his worry.

With his fatigue and his eyes as dark as coals, Caius’s response is all but immediate, bringing his own wrist to his lips, teeth puncturing the skin open with ease and experience. Aro doesn’t need telling twice what he’s to do, and the leaking wrist is in his mouth without hesitation—warm crimson matter flooding his mouth and coating his throat.

Caius’s free hand grasps the back of Aro’s head, fingers tangling themselves into his hair, so that even if Aro wasn’t currently manic with thirst, there would be no chance in stopping for even a second. He would refuse until his brother’s blood smears his cheeks and fills his insides, gasping through the plentiful swallows with his throat aching and stomach swollen with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for writing these!!!!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

Caius's eyes had turned a coal black. "Does this please you, Aro?" He asked, his fingers pushing further into the flushed mound of flesh of his stomach, filled to the brimming point with blood, hard enough that the pressure hurt, but not enough to overwhelm him.

Aro swallowed thickly, nodding his head. " _Yes._ " He sighed, his voice no more than a broken plead.

Caius's smile was deliciously wicked. Heat already had begun to settle heavy in his own belly. His lips found themselves upon his stretched, sensitive skin, kissing lightly just below the navel.

Aro's lashes fluttered feverishly, eyes beginning to fill with hot tears in a messy commotion of humiliation and pleasure, while Caius's mouth scoped over the entirety of his taunt stomach, hot and wet, insides groaning with each knead of his fingers.

Aro's breathing speeds into a frenzy as Caius's mouth eventually settles between his thighs.


End file.
